


Everyday Day You Fight, Like You're Running Out of Time

by stars_are_eternal



Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Implied Sexual Assault, Manhandling, Restraints, Search and Rescue, Sexual Assault, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal
Summary: Day 3 + Day 4 prompts for Whumptober: manhandled + collapsed buildingTani's first solo interrogation takes a nosedive as the Palace is faced with a hostage situation.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Everyday Day You Fight, Like You're Running Out of Time

It was supposed to be her very first solo interrogation, and Tani was rather excited about it, proud of it as well. The guy they had in custody was part of a large underground criminal circle, had superiors but operated with lots of people under him as well. Her task was trying to make him talk and cooperate, offer him a deal, but just once, a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity, as Steve instructed, or otherwise threaten him with a lifetime prison sentence. Considering Steve told her to go full out in hopes of getting him to cooperate, Tani chose to add ‘in solitary confinement’ at the end as well. Partly, it brought her success. The guy was willing to talk to some degree, and while he’d stay down in the basement until Steve and Danny would return and take over, do their thing to have the guy fully cooperate. The only thing was, she had no idea what was happening upstairs in the lobby of the palace.

Several masked men infiltrated the Palace and took the people hostage. Tani had the unfortunate luck to walk out of the basement entrance right as it was happening, causing all eyes of the perps to be glued on her instantly, making her freeze for a few crucial moments that cost her the opportunity of reaching for her gun and possibly turn the tables around. The perps surrounded and subdued her, tying her hands in front of her with a zip tie and taking her gun away. She was sat down on the ground with the rest of the hostages while the perps talked in whispered tones, all until all four of them looked at her. She didn’t like those looks at all, even less so when one of them walked over to her and pulled her up with brute force.

“Let go, asshole!”

Tani struggled as she was dragged towards the elevator, and she struggled hard, kicking out several times and trying to get free. The masked man holding her delivered a hit to her side, punching the air out of her lungs and causing her to stumble. With how hard she was held by the upper arm, the stumble caused the man to stumble as well. He let out a low growl and grabbed her with both hands, looking her over and deciding what to do with her. The plan was to have the girl send the entirety of the law enforcement across the island so they would have a clear path in getting their boss out, but so far she was nothing but trouble. Tani, as stubborn as she was, tried to kick the guy between the legs and break free, though it only caused him to let out a huff and do what he thought would be the best thing. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, causing Tani to let out a squeal and repeatedly hit him in the back with her tied up hands.

The opportunity that presented itself was too good, the man taking advantage of it fully and spanking her on her behind. “Hold still!”

“Touch me again and I’ll cut your hand off!”

“You mean like this?” He asked and smacked her on the behind again, causing Tani to hit him on the back harder as the elevator arrived.

“I swear, once I’m off your shoulder, you’ll pay for this!”

Yelling, however, did nothing. In fact, as the guy turned in the elevator to face the door, her head got too close to comfort with the wall and she hit her head badly. She let out a yelp and felt very dizzy. The guy holding her, however, found it very amusing. He chuckled, and for good measure, ‘accidentally’ turned to the side, having the other side of her head meet with the opposite side of the elevator. The impact alone was enough to have her stop her struggles, making it very easy for the guy to handle her in the elevator, as well as once it came to a stop and the doors opened. He walked outside with her, Tani upon realizing where they were trying to kick out once again, but to no avail. The guy had an iron grip and wasn’t letting her go.

Once they were at the main hub, Tani was put down and pushed against it, a gun pointed at her. “First you’ll make sure every single file on Kekoa and the gang are erased from your database, and every other that has any information about us.”

Tani leaned against the hub, trying to find her footing. Her head was still slightly spinning and focusing was pretty hard. Then gun was, however, was a hard wake up call. She had to do it. There was no other way.

“I need both hands for that.”

“And I don’t care. Make it work!”

It wasn’t as if she had much of a choice. With her hands tied and a gun pointed at her, Tani slowly turned around and did as told. It took a bit, since she had to use one hand only. She hoped, deep down, that they had backup somewhere, that HPD had some kind of backup as well. Even if not, the information wasn’t all that many, but still, she couldn’t help but feel bad about doing something she was forced to do. It was do this or die, just that plain simple. Once she was done, Tani slowly turned around to face the guy once more. The man then approached her, pulled her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to her. “Call the police and send them across the island. I don’t want anybody close until we get the boss out of that room and off this island.”

The brunette simply glared, but complied, deciding to turn this part of the whole situation in her favour. He never specified how she was supposed to get the message across, so she went with what she knew would work and what everybody would understand but the masked man in front of her. With a small smirk, Tani dialed Steve’s number, hoping that they were en route to the Palace but not close enough to alert the perps and possibly cause an escalation of the situation. There were civilians down in the lobby after all, and she didn’t want anybody to get hurt, with the exception of the bad guys.

Steve picked up a few moments later. “Tani, anything new on---"

“There’s a 10-64 at current 10-5. 10-15, 10-11, possible 10-10. 10-0. 10-85.”

Steve and Danny exchanged looks. Crime in progress at current location. Officer in trouble, need fast response, possible ambulance needed. Use caution. Respond without blue lights or siren. But why was Tani using the 10-code? She could have just straight up told them. Unless… As if reading each other’s minds, Steve abruptly turned the car around, speeding up to make sure they’d arrive there before something bad happened. Tani was resourceful, she knew how to maneuver things to play into her hand, and if she used the police code, it just meant that the perps were in the room with her and she had to do something specific, or at least wanted to get a message across nobody would understand unless they were cops.

“Tani, are you okay? Are you injured? Can you give us any more details?”

The perp eyed very suspiciously what she was doing. It was just a bunch of numbers and words that, when put together, made absolutely no sense, not to mention that she spent more time on the phone than needed. Reaching out, he forcefully pulled her away from the main hub, his grip tight on her upper arm while the other reached for her phone and threw it on the ground. Upon impact, the screen shattered and went black. If anything, the line cut off abruptly, which would hopefully be indicator enough for Steve and Danny that things would potentially go very sideways.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? What’s that for numbers?”

“You wanted me to send the team and HPD away from Honolulu. I did, just like any other cop would.” Tani replied, looking dead straight at him and showing not a bit of hesitation or anything that would indicate towards what she actually did. “Did you expect me to recite them a poem and send an attachment with a cute puppy picture?”

The man backhanded her hard, causing her to stumble backwards. Tani collided with the hub and slipped, falling and in the process hitting the back of her head against the edge. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth. Suppose you did the job though, as told. Now you’ll be a good girl and stay put. Maybe once this is done, we’ll be kind enough and let you live. Though I doubt it.” With one last glance, he left her there, figuring she wouldn’t move away from where he’d leave her. She seemed too zoned out to cause any more trouble, and she was.

Tani, upon impact with the hub, lost all sense of space or what was happening. The pain that shot through her head had her see everything in blur, her orientation went down the drain, so she remained on the ground, eyes closed, allowing herself to recover as much as she could. Once the room stopped spinning and she stopped having the need to throw up every so often, Tani slowly sat up properly and reached behind her, with her hands tied, to see if she could find any injury. Her hands touched something thick and wet. Blood, no doubt. She let out a groan and remained on the spot, allowing her vision to clear and the room to stop spinning. She looked around the team headquarters, trying to see if there was something that could help her get out of the zip tie and possibly once again call Steve and Danny. And there it was: Steve’s office.

Steve never let go of any of his antics from when he was in the navy, and his office was her best bet in making the best out of the situation. Scrambling to her feet, Tani moved there, opened the door and started rummaging through the drawers of his desk. Never in her life was she glad that she found exactly what she needed: a hunting knife, a spare gun and a satellite phone. Tani first took the knife, sat down on the chair and put it between her legs, holding it that way while she rubbed the plastic zip tie back and forth on the blade. It was cut through moments later, allowing her to grab the gun and the phone. Steve’s number was dialed once more.

“McGarrett.”

“Steve… Steve, it’s Tani.”

“Tani!” She could hear both Steve and Danny say at the same time, relief in their voices, but concern as well. The last phone call they had did end abruptly after all. “What happened? What’s going on? We’re on our way, Danny called Duke and they’re en route to the Palace, the S.W.A.T. team as well.”

Tani took a deep breath. Hearing them both made her relax a bit and feel safe. As much as she wanted to be brave, and she was, the situation got scarier by the minute. Hearing familiar voices helped so much. “I was down interrogating Kekoa when some guys stormed into the Palace and took everybody hostage. They made me delete everything we had on him and the gang and wanted me to send you and HPD on the other side of the island so they could make a clean escape.”

“But you didn’t actually send anybody anywhere,” Danny grinned at that. “You used the code to let us know what was going on.” She did well. Now all they had to do was get there on time and intercept them before they could get away and off the radar.

“Hang in there, Tani, okay? We’re almost there. Don’t do anything I would,” Steve said with a small smile.

“10-4,” Tani chuckled. “No promises, though.”

It would all be over, soon. They’d get them and lock them all up. Still, her gut feeling just wouldn’t allow her to rest, and eyeing the gun, she made her decision. She grabbed it, got up and made her way to the door leading to the stairs, only to make an alteration to her plan moments later. She moved to the elevator first, pressing the button to call it up. That would surely catch the attention of the perps, and potentially give her a window to get down the stairs and scan just how bad the situation was. Initially, she didn’t even get to glance around properly to see if anybody was injured or, worse, dead. She moved as quietly as she could, eventually reaching the gallery overlooking the lobby. The guards were dead, the rest of the civilians seemed unharmed. One of the perps was inspecting the elevator and called it back down, gun at the ready to shoot in case the door would reveal her inside. Two were scanning the area, making sure everybody was well behaved and one was missing. He was probably down in the basement, getting Kekoa.

Her grip on the gun tightened. If she could get a few clean shots at the perps, there was a chance she would handle the situation on her own, even before the team and HPD got there. Tani, however, had to act quick, as the guy missing came back, Kekoa in tow and now sporting a gun himself. She raised her own gun, aiming for the guy by the elevator, wanting to get at least one of them down, when the front door suddenly burst open, revealing a S.W.A.T. team closely followed by Steve and Danny. “Five-0! Drop your weapons and hands where I can see them!”

Kekoa simply chuckled at that and didn’t move an inch, neither did his minions. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a small remote control. There was a remotely controlled bomb, or several ones, in the Palace.

The whole place fell silent and nobody dared to move. Steve motioned for everybody to pull back slowly, out the entrance to the Palace and making sure there was a large enough space around the Palace as well. He turned to Lou. “Get me an EOD squad here immediately. Tani’s in there and at least two dozen civilians. Nobody does a thing until they’re all out.” Lou nodded and went to do as told. Any other day and Steve would be ready to do something stupid and heroic at the same time to make sure the Palace would not go to ruins and that everybody would be safe. He’d do it now as well, if there wasn’t a bomb involved. The casualties would be too costly.

Inside the lobby, Kekoa and his men talked for a little bit between themselves, nothing Tani could specifically make out. Whatever it was, however, they were glancing towards the door quite often, as well as the remote in Kekoa’s hand. Without much notice, they began moving, all of them taking cover behind the wall before Kekoa pressed one of the buttons, setting off an explosion outside. There was a car bomb not too far from where Five-0, HPD and S.W.A.T. had their cars at the ready, and that bomb sent off a chain reaction of explosions from several nearby cars, which they, as it seemed, wanted to use as distraction to get away. It worked. Inside, there were screams, everybody outside took cover, nobody was covering the entrance, and it was their chance to get away. Tani realized their plan as they were already on the move and got out of her cover, aiming the gun straight at Kekoa and shot several times, hitting him in the arm. The pain was enough for him to drop the remote, which fell to the ground and one of the guys happened to step on it.

Instantly, five explosions went off inside the Palace, sending the building up and into pieces. The force flung Tani away from the gallery and towards the stairs, where she hit the wall and fell unconscious, the ceiling coming down on her, and the floor beneath her collapsing as well, taking her and the debris down into the basement.

“TANI!”

Junior was the first one to get out of cover and run towards the now ruined building, Steve in tow. He caught up, grabbed Junior by the arm and pulled him back. “You can’t go in there, Junior. It’s too dangerous!”

“But Tani…”

“As far as we know, she could be okay.”

“What if she isn’t? We have to get to her! We have to get her out! I have to get to her!”

“And we will. We’ll get her out,” he assured him. Steve understood Junior’s worry. Having somebody dear to you, be it friend or girlfriend, in there, under the rubble, not knowing whether she was dead or alive, was hard for all of them. They never knew about the bombs, otherwise things wouldn’t be looking as grim as they did. And Steve wasn’t one to stand around and do nothing, nor was he one to twiddle his thumbs while a member of their ohana needed help. He would get things in motion immediately, even if it meant getting the entire island on their feet to help. “If you walk in now, or move anything, there’s a chance that everything will collapse on her. She’s smart enough to know what to do in a collapsed building, and she probably found herself a pocket where she’ll be safe.”

The rest of the team joined them, Danny placing a hand on Junior’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. “We’ll get her out, kid. The fire department’s on their way with three units and there’s more EMTs coming in. They’re bringing search dogs as well and more units from HPD. Eddie might be useful here as well.”

Steve perked up, looking at Danny. An idea sparked up in his mind. He looked at Junior. “Danny’s right. Eddie knows Tani. I need you to get Eddie and get something that has Tani’s smell on it so he can track her.”

Junior looked torn. He desperately wanted to get inside the now ruined building and start searching for Tani. The more they were outside doing nothing, the less time she had! And she had to be alive. She just had to. He refused to believe anything else. But at the same time, he desperately wanted to do anything that would help get Tani out of there faster. He nodded. “Alright. I’ll hurry as much as I can.”

As he left, the first of the three fire trucks arrived, soon after followed by the other two, the firefighters getting out and approaching the scene to inspect just how unstable it all was and where the best spot was to start lifting the heavy rubble up. Search and rescue units came around ten minutes later, with dogs at the ready to find as many survivors as possible, as well as EMTs. Among the many that came to help, including more HPD units, Noelani arrived as well. Danny told her what happened, and he knew she’d want to be there with them instead of on her own. Tani was her best friend after all, and she was probably worried out of her mind for her, just like the rest of them.

***** ***** *****

While everybody in front of the now ruined Palace got mobile and followed the instructions what to move and how to move it, deep down below in the basement, Tani finally came to. Instantly, pain shot through her because of several reasons. Her head was killing her. After being hit four times, she was positive she sustained a bad concussion, what from hitting her head on the hub, and now from the Palace collapsing. The other source of pain was her right leg. It was pinned down by a large piece of concrete rubble, and she was sure it was broken. Even the smallest attempt in moving it caused her to whimper. And then there was the chest pain, the heavy feeling of being unable to breathe properly, and the ever present feeling of all the rubble on top of her coming down and crushing her. She was covered in dust and kept inhaling it, which caused her to cough violently several times.

How long was she unconscious? How long was she down there? She was sure that help was on the way, considering everybody was outside the Palace when the bombs went off, but would they make it on time? Tani tried to look around, see if there was something in between the rubble she could identify and that would help her know where exactly she was. She remembered being on the gallery overlooking the lobby and shooting at Kekoa before the bombs went off, and that was about it. She could be on ground level, but also in the basement. But there was nothing, not a single bit of a telltale sign on where she was.

Somewhere above her, the rubble shifted, causing dust and small bits on of debris fall on top of her. Tani quickly shielded her eyes, praying that nothing would come down falling on top of her. She was very scared and couldn’t remember the last time her heart was pounding so hard out of sheer panic. Her worst fear finally hit her, her brain finally grasping onto the fact that she was completely isolated, that nobody knew where exactly she was and that there was a chance she would never see the light of day again. She was all on her own down there, surrounded by nothing but concrete pieces and metal supports, injured, unable to move. “Please…” she whispered, looking up. “Please, hurry.”

***** ***** *****

By the time Junior returned with Eddie and one of the many shirts belonging to Tani, search and rescue, the fire department as well as HPD made progress. The rubble on the ground level was stable enough to be moved, and they began pulling out first survivors and, sadly, the first dead as well. The EMTs took over the injured, some in worse, some in better shape. Noelani shifted lightly in her spot and sighed softly. “I guess work calls,” she announced, which had Danny look at her. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her.

“You’re too distressed to work. Which is… normal in a situation like this. Tani’s your friend and you worry. Even if you’ll work, your mind’s gonna be focused on her. HPD has other MEs. You’re allowed to not take this, alright?” HPD could pick this up, in theory, and view this as a terrorist attack, or at least bomber attack, which meant that Noelani would have lots of work on her hands, but he felt that right now, she needed this. She needed the closure of her friends and that was something the ohana was very good at.

Noelani gave him a small smile and leaned lightly into him. His embrace did calm her a little bit, and it helped. Danny, upon noticing it, smiled. They’d all be fine, and he hoped that they’d find Tani soon. Things, however, weren’t pointing towards a good outcome, as both of them would learn in a few minutes.

Lou and Steve were with one of the search and rescue teams, Eddie and Junior with them, Eddie sniffing the area to see if he could detect anything that would tell where Tani was. He began to bark, pawing at some rubble and giving out soft whines. Junior sprung into action immediately, moving the rubble and finding something that had him freeze. There was a gun, and Tani’s badge, but no Tani. He looked up at Steve and Lou, who exchanged looks that didn’t indicate towards anything good. Lou turned to search for Danny.

“Danny!”

For Danny, that was enough to get going, taking Noelani with him as well. The small smile on his face dropped when he saw what Steve was holding in his hands. “Are those…?”

“Tani’s, yeah,” Steve nodded. “The gun’s mine though. She probably took it from the drawer in my office.” Which meant that, obviously, her gun was taken from her. “This doesn’t mean anything. She could still be alive. She is still alive. We’ll continue searching for her. And Junior…” He needed to say it, knowing that the gun and badge would again drive him to do something unpredictable. “We’re on a trail. We managed to find her badge, and we’ll find her. Stick with Eddie and search and rescue. If they won’t find her, Eddie will.”

***** ***** *****

Hours passed, hours spent in darkness and uncertainty. Every so often, dust and bits of debris would fall from above, and a few times Tani could have sworn that she heard some voices from up above. She, however, didn’t dare to call out. Any wrong move or vibration could set off the rubble to shift or fall. Tani was by that point dehydrated and hungry, her head hurt more than ever, and her leg wasn’t any better either. She couldn’t move, she didn’t dare to move, didn’t dare to call for help. Fear stricken like that, she closed her eyes, finding out that falling asleep was just so tempting. Exhaustion hit in as well, and all of it combined could be a deadly combination. What if they gave up in their attempt to find her? What if they wrote her off as dead? No. She for a fact knew that the guys would never do that. If anything, they’d do their best to get to her as fast as possible, and the fact that she was still down there only told her that she was probably in the basement area. There were tons upon tons of concrete rubble over her.

The silence was broken by barks, the ones of a very familiar dog. Eddie.

“Eddie?” Tani whispered, looking up in hopes of spotting him somewhere. There was movement above her now, followed by more barks, and soon enough, his head poked through one of the small holes. Tani couldn’t even begin to describe how happy and relieved she was to see him, to know that they were close to getting her out. “Hey, boy. You found me…”

The dog gave another happy bark, trying to paw through to get to her. Tani smiled softly. “Go. Go tell Steve you found me. Go tell them they’re close.” It was such a relief, knowing that she would finally be saved. She watched Eddie disappear and finally allowed herself to close her eyes and exhale, as painful and hard as it was. It would be all over soon.

***** ***** *****

Day turned into night as the team and all available crews kept searching the ruins for survivors. They brought large reflectors which helped immensely with the search, but nighttime still meant they would have to face difficulties. The reflectors were of use only so much, and the deeper they went, the harder it was to see or even make out anybody or anything among the metal and concrete. People were getting tired of the search that lasted for hours on end, and even with the refreshments and food from Kamekona, who Steve called in, figuring that that was the least he could do to thank everybody for all the help, they wanted to call off the search. Steve didn’t let it happen. Nobody would leave until everybody would be out from beneath the rubble. Eddie was on a constant search for Tani, but they didn’t have any luck with that for hours now. He knew how it looked. It all pointed towards her being deep down under the rubble, and they would probably need long until they got to her.

It wasn’t too long after that Eddie began barking, a clear indicator towards him finding something, hopefully Tani. The dog whined and whimpered before finding a way in between the rubble to move through. Everybody gathered around with multiple flashlights that were pointed towards where Eddie disappeared through, only to hear him bark a few times further below and… a female voice?

“He found her,” Junior said. “Eddie found Tani! It has to be her!”

Steve really hoped Junior was right and Eddie found Tani. He did seem pretty excited when he came back up, wagging his tail, barking and then going back to pawing at where he went in, indicating that somebody familiar was down there. “I need people over here right now, paramedics at the ready!”

Everybody rushed to the site, the fact that there was somebody alive underneath of all the rubble being such nice news, considering that throughout the last few hours, they pulled out more dead bodies than the living. 

From where she was, Tani could hear something big happening above her, dust now repeatedly falling on her, but this time, she didn’t panic. She could hear shouts that got clearer the more rubble was moved from above her. She could see lights above, the remains of what left of the Palace, which didn’t seem too much, and finally, familiar faces. Steve and Junior were the first ones she spotted, then Danny and Noelani next to them, and then Adam and Lou. Eddie excitedly bounced around, happy he did a good job in finding her.

“Took you long enough,” she said with a small chuckle.

Steve shook his head in amusement. “How bad is it?”

“Bad. My leg’s broken for sure, maybe bruised or cracked ribs, and my head’s killing me.”

“You hang in there, okay? We have EMTs at the ready, they’ll be with you as soon as we remove the rest. We’ll be careful around the leg.”

The fact that all of this would be over had her sigh with relief. The rubble all around her was removed carefully, and once it was safe enough, paramedics went down, immobilized her neck and leg and put her on a stretcher to get her out. They secured her on it, since she had to be lifted up. As she was placed on a gurney so the paramedics could get her into an ambulance and take her to the hospital, Steve stopped them. “One minute,” he said, and they left them on their own. The team immediately joined, surrounding her. Tani smiled at them, as tired as she was, but happy that they all were there, that they stuck through with it even if chances were against her.

“You gave us a scare,” Danny said. “It’s bad enough I have this neanderthal to worry about. I don’t need another person trying to put me into an early grave.”

Tani couldn’t help but grin at that. “Maybe next time don’t be as slow as you were today.”

“You… Did you just… unbelievable! Slow? We weren’t slow, we were there on time. It’s like talking to a female version of Steve! You’re on desk duty until further notice!”

The team laughed. She was told that she was a very nice combination of Steve’s stubbornness and unpredictability and Danny’s big mouth, and apparently it showed. “Okay, dad,” she grinned even more now. “I will need a new desk for that, though. Judging by the looks of it, all of us will.”

“We’ll worry about that later,” Steve supplied. “What’s important is that you’re back with us.”

“Junior was losing it over here.” Lou added, causing Tani to chuckle and reach out for Junior’s hand. She could feel how relaxed he was, probably because she was back on the surface and ready to be taken to the hospital.

“You’re coming with me, right?” She asked. Junior nodded. “Yeah. I don’t plan on leaving your side.”

“I’ll come as well.” Noelani pipped in.

Tani simply smiled. “You guys will visit, right?”

Steve nodded. “We’ll wrap things around here and come. I’ll pull the governor card if needed so we can stay with you.”

Tani nodded, feeling finally at peace. The length they would go for any of them still amazed her to this day. They’d always be one for all, and all for one, a big family always having each other’s backs. The support she had within the ohana always managed to amaze her and fill her with happiness and gratitude. “I’ll see you guys soon, then.”

“Try and not to blow up the hospital.” Danny joked, smiling.

Once more, she chuckled, then the paramedics finally took her to the ambulance, Junior and Noelani in tow. She would be okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: The title of the oneshot is a lyric taken from the song "Non-Stop" from the musical "Hamilton", and all credit goes to Lin-Manuel Miranda for that.
> 
> Note #2: I am pretty sure the 10 code is not used in the way I depicted Tani using it, but I went by what I've seen from several crime-themed shows, including Hawaii Five-0, as well as some additional research. As each State has its own 10 codes, I used the ones I could that are specific for Hawaii, as well as others that count as "general ones" for the rest.
> 
> Note #3: A special thanks goes to loveamongstars for reading the parts with the rest of the Five-0 team and all suggestions on how to improve them to make the characters stay true to themselves!
> 
> Note #4: I combined 2 prompts into one very long oneshot. I could have split it into 2 chapters and I toyed with that idea, but in the end decided against it and went with the option of having a smooth (as much as I could make it) transition from the first prompt (manhandling) into the second one (collapsed building).


End file.
